Rebirth of the hero
by TheDatenshi
Summary: DW1XAllSeries,AU.The story is basically the analougeman warps space and time and the hero is 13 now, he was given the choice to save the world in exchange for the memories of him that existed. He awakes and will go around a new DW.Accepting OCS.Plz Review
1. New World

Digimon: The Rebirth of the hero.

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY RELATED FRANCHISES, THE GROUP OF PEOPLE THAT FORM THE ALIAS AKIYOSHI HONGO DOES. (Check who made tamagotchis and you'll find out how the name Akiyoshi Hongo is made.)

Authors note: Ok basically you know who is the first Digimon tamer to ever arrive in the digital world, Tai? No, it was a boy with black hair and a black hat over it, and wore a yellow jacket. He rebuilt the great file city and made Digimon remember how to speak and who they were. Where did he go? That's what this story is about. If you haven't played DW1 go buy it and you'll fall in love with it. This is DW1 X all seasons. I will accept OC's I'll probably quit if I don't get enough reviews. So rate and review and help me be a better writer. WARNING THERE WILL BE SWEARING!

"STOP" I rushed forward, I'm thirteen now and made friends with many Digimon and helped save this world, but I might have just failed it at this second. The Analogue man was going to blast a rip from reality and destroy it. He took out almost everyone and I and a handful of Digimon rushed to stop him. "I SAID STOP YOU BASTARD!" But I was too late, whether or not that was a bad thing, I'm not sure.

"**Do you wish to save them………..at any cost?" **a voice rang in my head _"Yes please save them, the digital world was all I had!" _** "What about your life in the human world? **_" I-I never really fitted in or lived there well so ……… the Digimon are all I have please!" _**"Very well, however in exchange I'll take there memories of you, and I'll change both worlds into one, whatever happens then will not be my fault." **

And then I awoke in a new world, and I had no memories of the human world I lived in, but I knew what this new world was like. Digimon and humans lived in a larger world and get along, however people used the Digimon wrongly to commit crimes. And now no one knew who I was and I did not know about my parents or anything to do with any humans but myself. My Digimon where not with me and even if they were they wouldn't know who I' am, I wonder, could this be worse then death? This feeling of absolute loneliness? I looked around and saw nothing but sand, great I was stranded with no food or water…………….

I got up and tried to walk but slipped, my face landed into the sand and my hand gripped something that felt sharp. Ow, that hurts, a few drops of blood dripped from my hand and I saw and smiled and tears came to my eyes, well I haven't lost everything. I picked it up, it was a knife made out of pieces of Skullgreymons bones and was made as a present from Ogremon for making him enjoy living. I walked onwards, with the heat against my back, which caused me to sweat, my mouth was dry and my body was at its limit. I looked up and saw a giant cactus …….. was I hallucinating? Wait maybe it was a Togemon; if that's the case then maybe it can help me get out of here. Ok I also had a retarded idea at the same time; I took out the knife and slowly placed it next to the Togemon's skin, yes I was going to attempt to cut it to drink water. "Don't fucking try it kid or you'll be dead before you can blink. I collapsed in fear and because my body was tired.

I awoke in a bed, I could here medical equipment, you know when they go *beep*, *beep*, and I stoked my eyes and looked around. "Wow it's really a human! Do you think it's friendly?"

And that's the end of this chapter please rate and review.


	2. Burning melee

OK chapter 2 please send in OC's. Chapter 2: Burning Melee.

Oh and Strabimon's attacks are in German, I think? Anyway send in OC'S.

I stroke the dirt and sand from my eyes and looked at the Digimon around me. They were all common in training levels and they seemed to be really energetic and there eyes sort of glowed. A Centarumon entered the room and seemed to be scanning me with the gun arm. "Yup all clear. I can discharge you now. It was a real fright when Togemon came in and brought you in. Sorry if he scared ya. He likes to joke around but he's a nice guy". I left the hospital and the Digimon showed me around the town, it was kind of what you expect from a Japanese festival but had modern housing. Now they was a problem, I had no money.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE NO WAYS FOR ME TO EARN MONEY?" I yelled at a random Agumon who I asked to help me. "Calm down" he said and was waving his hands downward as he said it. "I didn't say that they wasn't, I just said that currently they is nothing you could do, because the places aren't hiring right now". "Huh? What do you mean?" I replied "because of the monster bandits, Ogremon, a bunch of Bakemon and the tamer that controls them have been raiding every town and we might be the next target -". He was going to continue talking but he suddenly collapsed, he was hit by a spike club made of bone. Well, speak of the devil.

"Get out of here!" I yelled and everyone fled. Maybe that was a bad idea. I was all alone now. I bolted and ran down the street to escape but they were hot on my tail. I looked forward and say a Tokomon in a battle stance it was going to stand and fight! It opened its mouth showing its sharp teeth and bubbles foamed from its mouth, it lunged, and was reverted into a digitama in the blink of an eye. I turned and charged at them, I attempted to draw my knife, but I must have left it at the hospital. "SON OF A BITCH!" I swore and raised my hands to guard my face and got whacked by the Ogremon's club and was sent into the air and dropped onto a stall and broke it.

I looked up and saw several digitama float it the air and turn into a purple data that was absorbed into a digivice that was strapped to the arm of a young man around nineteen to twenty two, I guess. He had blonde hair and purple eyes; he wore a blue and yellow jump suit and had a piercing on his lip. (It's Kouki, I'm randomly guessing his age, anyway it doesn't matter it's and alternate universe.) "Hm, that wasn't enough that data yet, I can't use the digivice, and everyone here is nothing but a bunch of worthless bitches, not one of them can stand and fight for more then one second." They all started to laugh.

I ran forward and ducked, and then rose and did an uppercut on the Ogremon, into his jaw. I quickly turned and ran "Come and catch me!" I yelled,

"Capture HIM" Ogremon and the Bakemon chased me and I turned a left down the street into a school. I closed every door I came across then I kicked the door open, on the furthest left side, and went into a science room. I turned all of the valves to release gas; I slammed a button and took out a match. I jumped through a window and threw the match behind me which caused an explosion.

Ogremon and a group of Bakemon leapt out of the flames "What are you an idiot? Bakemon's are ghosts and I use fire attacks how do you expect to hurt us?" They charged at me and a brilliant light covered me. _"Hello again, I have saw your actions, you wish to protect this place? But why? You have barely met anyone and they mean very little to you, yet you wish to save them?" _It was the voice that gave me the option to save this world! "_I got to protect these guys, if I don't no one will, all life is precious especially those with pure innocence in their hearts, please give me the power to save them!" _I pleaded to the voice "_Very well I shall send you a Digimon to help you, however he does not know me, and whether or not he joins you after this incident depends on you"._

"**LICHT BEIN!"**A Digimon that resembled a half man half wolf, with bluish and white fur, and wore straps and gloves, his eyes were a ruby red and his teeth were razor sharp, it kicked Ogremon and several Bakemon. "Hey human, I watched ya fight, your pretty good, FOR A HUMAN, now let me show you how it should be done, WITH YOUR FISTS!" I blinked; his appearance seemed to be a bit random, but oh well, what was I to say no to help from a mysterious voice.

"**LICHT NAGEL!" **He jumped and his body was glowing, his claws seemed to sparkle as he dug them into Ogremon, he then pulled of a bicycle kick and jumped back by my side. "My name is Strabimon nice to meet ya". He took a battle stance and glared at the other Digimon. "Um, you said you would use your fists, but you've just been using your nails………………" I said quietly, "……….. Shut the fuck up" he focused his eyes on me and I felt intimidated, yeah I decided to shut up for the rest of the fight.

"Now for my super awesome combo attack, take this!" Strabimon lunged forward, and dodged Ogremon's club, he then flipped avoiding the Bakemon's lightning attack. **"LICHT ****Kopfstoß!"** He rammed his head passed through the Bakemon and then into the Ogremon who was breathing fire in attempt to stop Strabimon, but his speed was blinding, literally, he glows every second of the day. "Go to nirvana undead bitches!" Was it just me or was it getting hotter in here? "Calm down boss, please" The Bakemon seemed frightened, ah crap, "**MAGMA BOMB ASSUALT!" **The Ogremon threw several orbs of magma at Strabimon who dodged each orb with little effort. "**PUMMEL WHACK!" **Ogremon roared and punched, his energy shaped into his head and had its fangs out.

"HARGH" Strabimon ducked and ran forward; he jumped over the energy and then was in mid air in front of Ogremon. **"NOW TAKE MY ASSUALT, LICHT SCHLAGEN KNIE!"** Strabimon kicked Ogremon's knees full force, **"LICHT SCHLAGEN MAGEN!" **He then slammed his knee into Ogremon's stomach, "**LICHT SCHLAGEN BRUST!" **His left claw dug into Ogremon's chest, **"LICHT SCHALAGEN KINN!" **And finally the other claw smashed Ogremon's chin knocking him out. "Um yeah could you like abbreviate that combo or something you know use one sentence of words for the assault so we won't have to see that large amount of words every time we need you to use your finisher?" "Oh yeah, yeah, hey why are we talking OOC?" "Oh for comic relief really, but still a name for the combo?" "I'll call it LICHT SHALAGEN FOLTER". "You mean light/hell to shoot torture?" "Yeah, I think when the attacks were made the LICHT meant light that pierces darkness or something like that I don't know, it German, I think?" "Whatever it doesn't matter were using German for your attacks anyway."

(Back in character)

"Hey were did the blonde guy and the rest of the Bakemon?" "They probably ran when they saw my awesome skills" Strabimon nodded confidently repeatedly. "Huh, no way!" I checked the Ogremon; he had a scar on his right shoulder, so this must be the same Ogremon that I fought before the world was reformed?

End of chapter 2. Please send in OC'S and next chapter will be the main character will be fighting Davis in a tournament in the city.


	3. USB City Tournament

Chapter 3: Enter Haseo and Davis. I also know I should describe the Digimon, but for this chapter I won't.

"Centarumon is he ok?" I said, I was really worried about him. "He'll be fine ……………. For now, for his treatment we'll need some expensive medicine. That we don't own". "WHAT… is they anything I could do to get the medicine?" I asked "They is something you could try, I hear they is a tournament in USB city its not far from here, the prize money that could be won in there is more then enough to pay for the medical fee's. "Fine I'll go with you" Strabimon cut in. "What I thought you would-" "OH you want me to be your "partner" and go around and follow you everywhere, no way, I'm going to only follow you as long as you offer me exciting fights. So we departed off to USB city, I'll spare you the boring details of getting there.

USB city was really modern and high tech, it was bustling with Digimon and humans, we found our way to the arena, and we saw something interesting there. "COME ON, YOU GOTTA SAY IT WITH FEELING! LIKE THIS, **"MAGNA MISSILES!"** a guy wearing a jacket with flames painted on them, with spiky brown hair and wore goggles on his head, seemed to be instructing a Magnamon (Its Davis but just after beating Malomyotismon). I looked closer and saw two of them; one seemed brimming with confidence and the other with a depressing scared aura. Next to the cowardly Magnamon was a boy with spiky white hair and golden yellow eyes. He wore a long sleeved black shirt with a white with longs and a tail that falls to his ankles, and wore gentleman's gloves, what was he, a butler?

"Magna missiles" The cowardly Magnamon said pathetically. "Oh Magnamon please, try a little harder for my shake" the white haired boy said and then groaned. "Sorry Haseo I'll try a little harder". _**"DING DONG, **_Greetings all participants of the tournament, you have only ten minutes till it begins and registration ends in 5 minutes." The announcer said through the speakers in the city. "We better going Davis" Haseo said to the goggle wearing kid. "We better register for the tournament now or else it'll be too late" Strabimon said and we rushed into the arena and signed our names up.

The tournament was a blast, Strabimon defeated tones of other Digimon with barely any effort, the crowd was roaring and I saw the Cowardly Magnamon defeat several enemies however its fighting style was………….. Well I'll describe how one went.

(Haseo's point of view)

"_We got to win the tournament so I can fund the money to travel this world, Father ………………" _"Magnamon please defeat this Greymon for my father's sake!" I yelled out to Magnamon. _"This new world, hm it appeared so suddenly, I went home after school and dad wasn't there. I did see a digitama and it hatched into a Chibomon, we were then attacked and he warped digivolved into this Magnamon and defeated them, but he acts like a baby so he really can't fight, and when I walked out of the door I was in this new world."_

(Back to protagonists point of view)

"Nova blast!" The Greymon released a burst of flame that smashed into the Magnamon who used his arms to deflect most of the damage. The Magnamon was shaking and each time it punched or used a Magna missile it often went off course but somehow would reverse or smash something and accidentally damaged or tripped up the Greymon, eventually the Magnamon got really scared and caused a enormous explosion that wrecked most of the main fighting arena, and knocked out the Greymon in the process.

"**NOW EVERYONE HERE'S THE QUARTER FINALS" **The announcer spoke out loud and the crowd roared. The screen displayed Davis and a Veemon and Strabimon and I. "Hey kid lets go their and kick those guys asses!" Strabimon's ego increased incredibly and he was doing boxing punches, he could hardly contain his energy. We walked into the arena main area and stood at opposite ends. I could see the fighting spirit in Strabimon's and the Veemon's eyes, "**3, 2, 1, GO!" **the announcer spoke out and Strabimon and Veemon rushed at each other with blinding speed! When they were at the dead centre Veemon squinted due to Strabimon glowing body, "**LICHT BEIN!"** In one quick jump and then Strabimon turned 60 degrees and kicked with blinding force and speed, knocking the Veemon away.

"I'm on a roll! **DOPPELT LICHT NAGEL!"** Both of Strabimon's claws glowed while he charged forward, the earth below started to fly of the ground! He attempted to jab both of them into the Veemon who was in a boxing stance, _"wait, there is a problem here, it seems like, two souls are in that Veemon's body! Is it ……………that Davis guy and the Veemon are in the same body!" _I realised this in my mind as I looked at the Veemon. "Strabimon stop!" I yelled out but I was too late, the Veemon ducked down and punched straight into Strabimon's gut. **"SYNCHRO FIST, BARRAGE!" **Veemon chained his counter attack with a flurry of well timed, powerful punches. I looked over to Davis who was panting and sweating and he almost whispered "synchro program off". "_**YOU HAVE MAIL" **_my digivice beeped and the mail said "synchro program download?" I pressed the button and started downloading the file and I tapped my foot impatiently as Veemon was pummelling Strabimon with incredible force.

"_**DOWNLOAD COMPLETE"**_ I slammed the initiate button and I was inside Strabimon's body, it was hard to pull off but I jumped into the air and dodged the attack, particles of light started to form around our arm and formed a sword of light! "**NEMESIS LICHT SCHMISS!" **We swung our arm once and it slashed at the Veemon which was sent flying into the air! But just then I left Strabimon's body and almost fainted. I could hear Strabimon's voice in my head _"what the hell just happened?" _I replied _"I don't know I think I entered your body and out of instinct we pulled off that move"_.

"OK TIME TO GET SERIOUS!" Davis and Veemon seemed to be covered in flames and Veemon digivolved into a Flamedramon; it was a tall dragon humanoid with armour that looked like flames! **"FIRE ROCKETS!" **It leapt into the air and launched several balls of flame from its hands, at Strabimon who took a guard position when he was struck by it but that did little defence against the powerful attack. On the screen it showed our Digimon's D-Power which measured their strength with numbers. Flamedramon was enormously high at 2638 DP and Strabimon only had 430 at the most, and right now it was at 80 DP!

Flamedramon seemed to barely put any effort against Strabimon now; his blazing fists did tremendous damage each time, but then just when Flamedramon was to strike the finishing blow Strabimon blocked it with his hand and declared "**After that day ………. I promised to NEVER lose a battle EVER again, I will not except losing to ANYONE but him and NO ONE ELSE!" **Strabimon grabbed Flamedramon's arm and swung him to the ground. Strabimon was covered in the glowing light and howled in anger he got down on all fours as Flamedramon stood up. **"LUPUS GEIST!" **A giant glowing wolf was formed of Strabimon's energy and charged at Flamedramon howling a monstrous cry.

Strabimon covered in the wolf shaped energy was shaking the ground as he stepped and was disappearing and reappearing, looking at him strained my eyes and I could barely keep track, he was making after images and then he appeared in front of Flamedramon and screamed "**HEILIGER NAGEL!" **(Note: Normally this would be Licht which means light Heiliger mean holy which shall replace Licht when Strabimon is in Lupus Geist mode) and the energy wolf clawed once with immense power sending Flamedramon into the air flying. The screen showed Strabimon's DP at 4378! But all of a sudden Flamedramon shined a golden colour and digivolved into Magnamon. The crowd was in awe at Strabimon's energy wolf, but they gasped when they saw Magnamon, it was different from other Magnamon I realised, it had an emblem, a crest on its shoulder! This was the royal knight Magnamon!

Magnamon took a defensive stance and when Strabimon tried another attack spoke in Chinese **"Kong Ming Long Ji Qiao Chow Zuen Chae Zen!"** (If I'm right, my mother's ancestors are suppose to be Chinese, that would mean Kong Ming dragon technique borrowing 1000 arrows or something along the lines of that, if you've played dynasty warriors I suggest you check more into the history the game is based on.) When Strabimon's wolf aura smashed into Magnamon's outstretched hands, Magnamon seemed to be absorbing the energy, **"Huan xing" **and from Magnamon's hand a brilliant golden blast was released pushing Strabimon away but after the dust cleared Strabimon looked tired, but seemed to have no damage apparent! "Heiliger Sperren" Strabimon's wolf aura had diminished; it made a barrier to protect him from the attack "I see you're the royal knight Magnamon huh? Well this is interesting I'll defeat you and I'll take your place!" Strabimon's declarations made every gape at him and stare at me I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "We'll make one final charge and that will decide the winner, I can tell I cracked most of your armour" Strabimon smirked and so did Magnamon, it was true! I saw many cracks in the armour of Magnamon, who was now focusing all his energy for a final close ranged strike, Strabimon's wolf aura blazed and enlarged and rushed forward and so did Magnamon. **"HEILIGER TIER!"** Magnamon was covered in golden flames and shouted **"Chi Bi Xiao Hui!" **both competitors collapsed and laid still on the ground, Magnamon turned into a Veemon again and Strabimon didn't move an inch I walked up to him and checked his pulse and thankfully it was still there and paramedic's took him on a stretcher, I went to him and asked "What was that you were awesome there!" Strabimon was silent for a moment with his eyes opened, "sorry, I won't fail you next time ……………………" "What do you mean you fought great!" "Thank you ………. but I really should have tried more………….." to shake his hand "Great match" Davis smiled and said "Yeah, let's fight again some time your surprisingly skilled for using the synchro program the first time" He made a thumbs up and walked away waving his hands backwards.

Ok rate and review send in OC's etc Chapter 4 Haseo and Miguel semi-finals battle!


	4. The Lycan clan

OK here's chapter 4 Miguel vs. Haseo, The bred warrior. Send in OC's rate and review as well as introduce my story to your friends. Oh and I'm making Haseo's attacks mostly in Norwegian, or olden versions of languages.

Strabimon and I sat in our tournaments seats and watched the stadium as a young man about nineteen years of age and Hispanic with a fairly built body and muscle, he had long dark hair, he had one brown eye and another white one with a scar around it, he also wore rap clothes, a big ECKO shirt, baggy pants and Nikes. By his side was a Gabumon with exactly the same eyes! Haseo and the cowardly Magnamon entered, Haseo bowed and acted refined, however Magnamon was shaking crazily.

(It's from my characters POV but it'll switch to Haseo and Miguel from time to time but you should be able to see the difference between the two characters.)

Upon the Gabumon's back was a jacket with the symbol of something that resembled a wolf's head, he threw it off as he entered the centre of the arena and the you Hispanic grabbed it and yelled **"I'AM MIGUEL DINERO A HUMAN WRESTLER AND MY DIGIMON PARTNER IS THIS GABUMON OF THE LYCAN CLAN, YES THAT'S RIGHT THE CLAN WHICH BREDS, SYNTHESISES AND DNA EVOLVES DIGIMON TO CREATE FIGHTING MACHINES THIS GUY STANDS NO CHANCE AGAINST US !" **Miguel's proud declaration seemed to be like thunder and the crowd's blood seemed to pump and the bell rang and the Gabumon rushed forward and did a flurry of sonic speed jabs that struck Magnamon's breast plate with incredible force, then finishing the attack with a uppercut that made Magnamon fly upwards into the air!

"Lobo" Miguel said and the Gabumon nodded, so I assumed this was his name. The Gabumon's arm seemed to tense and glow! Strabimon stood up and yelled "THAT'S MY LICHT NAGEL!" and sure enough as Magnamon was coming back down Lobo slammed the glowing claw into the Magnamon and shattered his breast plate. Strabimon's veins seemed to be bursting out and he seemed enraged "The Lycan clan eh? The one that hot shot is in with his stupid boxing gloves………." Strabimon started to mumble as he sat back down and I directed my eyes once again to the fight. Magnamon released missiles but they were all too slow Lobo dodged everyone and lunged forward with his claw out, **"MEGATON BUSTER!" **the claw dug into Magnamon's dragonoid skin and then caused several large explosions hurtling Magnamon against a wall!

(Haseo's POV)

"_DAMN IT! Magnamon is getting his ass kicked all over the place a Lycan clan member of all the odds!" _I bit my nail but then stopped, thinking it was not gentleman like. _"I've got no choice, I'll have to use the synchro program and use __THAT __technique!" _ "Magnamon I'm activating the synchro program!" Magnamon actually seemed confident and nodded, I slammed the initiate button, and I was in Magnamon's body and we spoke to each other in our minds "_we are like night and day, we are not similar but we both need each other, lets strike with -"_ **"MJOLNIR MAUL!" **Our hand was covered in a brilliant powerful surging lightning and smashed it into Lobo's face **"MEGINGJORD OG ****Járngreipr!" **we flicked our finger and it sent Lobo flying into one of the arena's walls and it was pulverized into dust.We panted, our body was severely damaged using those techniques, but we couldn't give up now we have to win! "I should warn you my Mjolnir actually comes back to me, so each time I hit you the remaining energy returns to me while I gather more, so the more I use it the stronger it gets! **MJOLNIR!**" I charged again and thrusted my hand forward attempting to blast Lobo with another hit, but what shocked me was ………….

(Miguel's POV)

"_Now that he showed us his best technique Lobo can, duplicate it perfectly" _I smiled as I saw terror in the Magnamon's eyes as Lobo struck with his own Mjolnir, I knew he was using a synchro program, it was impressive he kept it up this long, even I couldn't use synchro for more then a couple of minutes. Well I decided I'm going to show him my synchro and he'll be beaten in a few seconds. I slammed the button and combined my soul with Lobo's. **"Take this LUCHADOR ULTIMO!" **we jumped and hit him with my knees and elbows and pressed Magnamon against the ground and then clawed into him and then released a burst of blue flame from my mouth engulfing our opponent.

(Haseo's POV)

What the fuck was that! It felt like someone wailed on me with a wrecking ball and then threw me into fire! Ok I still have my trump card left but I have to choose the right time to use it, I threatened Lobo with another Mjolnir which caused him to back away. For my plan to strike him down I'll have to repeatedly use Mjolnir and then use my true finisher technique. Here we go! I used Mjolnir on both of my arms and rushed forward smashing the ground and partially aiming at Lobo, y plan needed me to build up more and more energy before using my final attack, and he seemed too easily read my movements and dodge it with parkour techniques.

We slammed my fists into the ground and the earth seemed to form a tidal wave that almost hit Lobo who destroyed it with a Megaton buster, now was my chance! We pressed my palm against his face and charged all my lighting into my right hand and we yelled "**Þunor!" **the lightning burst from my hand and slammed into Lobo with all its force and started to fry Lobo's skin I then gave him a fist in the face and my synchro program turned off and I returned to my body. I panted and sweated, I sat down on the ground and now it was all up to Magnamon.

(Miguel's POV)

That was one hard hit, I was in so much pain as I was struck and couldn't see straight, haven't been this pissed since I quit smoking, urgh. The Magnamon was desynchroed and was back to its cowardly self, and I struck Magnamon hard with a buster dive and stabbed him in every angle you can think of. His armour shattered against the force of my blows, I swear I could barely do it the big guy was crying like a baby through the beating. I struck with a right hook and he collapsed to the ground and was wailing "for ……….Haseo's sake, for his father I ……… must fight" He slowly got up and seemed to stare at me with fire in his eyes and he whispered **"Asgard" **Haseo screamed "don't you dare you idiot!" but he was too late and Magnamon finished his sentence, **"STYRKE!"**And an enormous rainbow coloured lance poured out of his hands and was coming towards me. Now what pisses me off was that, my synch timed out and Lobo took the hit head on screaming in pain. My digivice got a incoming call, a familiar blond Austrian boy with blue eyes along with a dog like creature wearing boxing gloves appeared on the monitor and spoke "Forfeit your current match" "WHAT!" I yelled into the monitor and snarled "Oh I got it, it's a joke right? Never expected one from you Touma, Gaomon" I continued wiping sweat from my brow but unfortunately they continued to speak "No, sorry Miguel, the 3rd place prize, is a special medicinal herb that is essential to curing a disease in the Amazon forests, now forfeit" my blood boiled, but I knew things like this would happen when I joined the clan, and I activated the synch again so Lobo would get hit by a second lance.

(After the battle, still in Miguel and Lobo's POV)

"Onii-san!" Lobo yelled at Gaomon when he looked at the monitor (Yes, people this Gabumon is Gaomon's brother, however I won't explain how in this chapter, the next chapter will give some insight how) "Nii-san, I'm sorry, but Digimon and human's are dying to the disease, this is much more important then winning, and anyway, the clan doesn't want you wasting your talents or showing any of your hidden abilities, for the sake you win the world championship". They cut off and we sighed but then, something even more pissing happened, Digimon attacked the arena.

(Protagonist POV)

Gunfire and missiles struck random areas of the arena, nowhere near any living beings but much confusion and panic, the explosions created a smokescreen and I saw a black cat go and rob the prizes for the top three fighters! Strabimon stood up and his eyes widened and he looked down and saw the Digimon evacuating and whispered "Mother?"

(New characters POV)

"Hookmon someone stole our boat!" I ran towards Hookmon and when he heard what happened he sort of slapped himself with his hook. "Urgh ADAM that boat cost every last bit we had it took us days to get that much money! Ok let's rent a small vessel and chase them then we should be able to negotiate a way to give us back our boat" Hookmon said and then he looked around and saw a Renamon and a girl with a shirt with a heart on it inside a medium sized boat, "Hello ladies, pardon me but may we use that boat you own? We will be willing to pay and do our fair share of work". Hookmon bowed as he spoke and the Digimon and the girl smiled weirdly, was the boat even theirs?

Ok the chapter is somewhat weak but next chapter will be epic.


	5. Absolute Justice

Sorry if it seems rushed. Here's Chapter 5: Absolute Justice!

Strabimon forcefully pulled me from the fleeing crowd and ran towards the harbour, I yelled "tell me what's going on!" as he pulled me and we saw a boat going across the water, he put me on his back and jumped and landed on it "MOTHER!"

(New characters POV, not Adam)

"You stole again…………." I looked at them and cried and put my hands to my face "we did it for you we can't survive any other way!" BlackGatomon said and put her paw on my shoulder. "Juri I want to steal more and fight ha-ha!" Agumon X scratched the air with his claws. _**"Yeah go beat those elite fighters" **_Commandramon spoke sarcastically supporting himself on his gun and started laughing. "I don't want to do that again!" D'Arcmon, Saggitarimon and Skullgreymon whined in unison. I sighed and brushed my hand through my hair.

(Adam's POV)

Some Strabimon just jumped on the boat in the nick of time with a guy on his back! It was epically cool! He yelled Mother and looked at the Renamon who looked startled by his appearance. "I'm sorry you must have the wrong person…….." She started but was interrupted again "YOU'RE HER I KNOW YOU ARE! I CAN PROVE IT!" The Strabimon declared and was close to tears in his eyes. His body glowed more intensely and some of the light formed orbs that came together to form a data disk it was so awesome. He threw it at the Renamon who absorbed it. She closed her eyes for one moment and opened them wide and her body starting shaking she was at a lost for words.

(Renamon's POV)

"_When the disk hit me I saw memories, I was defeated and turned into digitama, but some of the data that I took from the Digimon I've fought fused into a second new digitama that rolled down a hill and down a glowing hole. There the digitama turned into a Strabimon which was being taken care of by a mysterious voice"._ I couldn't believe it! I wasn't sure what to say to him…………… I looked at Rika who made a worried face that I guess said; this is something you have to do yourself.

(Protagonists POV)

I looked at Strabimon who looked away and spoke "I'll understand if you won't believe me or don't want to talk, can you at least acknowledge me?" I put my hand on Strabimon's shoulder and asked what we should do. We were already in the middle of the ocean………… he looked around and realised and face palmed himself.

(Royal Knights POV)

"**ULFORCE! SHIELD OF THE JUST! GARURU CANNON!" **We released our attacks full force but to no avail. He could not be beaten his power was astounding! Our most powerful attacks didn't even faze him, we were the only three left and our tamers, Matt, Tai, Takato and Taichi (Yes the Tai double exists along with Tai) "I've already told you, you cannot defeat me with your powers of justice at so low a strength, I' am willing to enforce my justice upon the entire world but you, the royal knights could not defeat me!" Conner, a human with super natural abilities above any normal human being, his partner was incredibly powerful. He was about to finish us in the next attack! **"CHRONOS SERAPHIMON! STRIKE WITH PLIRIS ΑΠΟΛΥΤΗ ΔΙΚΑΙΟΣΥΝΗ!" **(Conner's super human techs and Chronosseraphimon's attacks shall be in Greek).And the last thing we saw a bright light then nothing.

(Conner's POV)

The steaming large hole upon the ground stretched for miles and the royal knights tamers were all unconscious, this was too easy, these weaklings? This world's justice? Don't make me laugh. Only Magnamon was not present and judging by the results of the fight it wouldn't have made any difference. Chronos Seraphimon's blue and black digizoid armour glowed magnificently and his face visor opened up and his fangs came out, the data of the royal knights were being absorbed into him. "I wonder if the demon lord's data taste as good as this." He made a crooked smile and so did I, time to make a trip to the dark area.

(Protagonists POV)

We stayed on the boat silently as it was getting closer to the port, apparently the ten year old boy Adam was really hyper and I guess his Digimon was the refined Hookmon that was also on the boat. When we arrived we started farewell and said we would go look around the Drive city and find a boat to get back to the town were we started. They were always a chance that we might meet the thieves from the arena. Well believe me or not speak of the devil. A Skullgreymon, Saggitarimon, D'Arcmon, Commandramon, an Agumon X and a BlackGatomon appeared and started releasing attacks on the city and looted every store around. Strabimon was shaking in fear, he shuddered and started staring at Saggitarimon and he started scowling and speaking with hate in his voice "It's your kind, your kind that destroyed what chained Father to this earth, and your kind was the murderers of Flamon …………….. **YOU DESERVE TO DIE FOR YOUR SINS AGAINST THE OLD GOD!" **I swear Strabimon somehow forced me to synchro with him!

"**LUPUS GEIST!" **Strabimon was forcing the synch with me and charged forward his wolf aura pouring out **"NEMESIS HEILIGER SCHMISS!" **the blade of light was aimed at the Saggitarimon who was shocked by the sudden attack to him, the utter force destroyed the left side of his armour completely and we followed up with a kick sending the Saggitarimon into a wall. **"I will kill you! DIE SINNERS!" **What was this pulsing feeling in my body we were glowing intensely my body felt like it was burning it felt like my body was being reformed! **"Strabimon digivolve to ………………. URIELMON!" **I was out of the body of Strabimon and saw Urielmon, he was a tall Digimon covered in gold, white and blue armour that bursted out such a brilliant light that I could barely see! **"Prepare to fight the fiery flames of God!" **Urielmon declared and pointed his hand out and spoke **"Helios" **and a glowing fiery ball was released, it was enormous and struck the raiders with a frightening power, was this the same Strabimon under there?


	6. Project Zero

Rebirth of the hero chapter 6: Project Zero

(New characters POV)

I and LadyGreymon were chasing that damn thief, god he is so annoying! Let me talk about me, my name is Josh and I have blonde hair and I wear a blue shirt, brown trousers and white shoes. LadyGreymon is a Digimon, but she appears as a normal five year old girl with spiky brown hair; however when she starts fighting she suddenly materializes an armour. Anyway the thief was a Dracmon that took our food, money and spare clothes, he ran into the dark area and we stupidly chased him, the horrors I saw that day gives me nightmares. This is how it happened; we chased him all the way to the deepest part of this hell and finally grabbed him and we were behind a huge boulder, but I heard screams and I peered around the rock and saw a blue and black Seraphimon but it was pouring out an evil aura and then it spoke with malice in his voice **"ΜΗΝΙΣ ΤΟΥ ΑΧΙΛΛΕΩΣ" **I saw five of the seven demon lords and a young human male that was probably the Seraphimon's tamer; Belphemon and Daemon stuck each others claws through each other and turned into data.

(Lucemon's POV)

"_I couldn't believe it,_ _I, Lucemon was terrified of this intruder, and to make it worse I was more scared of the human then the evil seraph! They just controlled and commanded Belphemon and Daemon to kill each other! I have to fight him ………but my body won't move!" _I just stood there and Lilithmon and Barbamon looked at me and whispered "we'll beat him" they rushed forward, the Seraphimon started to take a step forward, but was stopped by the human, the human slowly stepped forward and he was behind them and they had horror in their eyes and the human had their beating digicores in his hands and he ate them! (Basically Conner ripped their hearts out and ate them with no remorse.) "DAMN YOU!" I screamed "WE JUST, WERE ABLE TO REDEEM OURSLEVES TODAY! WE WERE INVITED BACK TO THE HEAVENLY HOSTS ONCE MORE AND YOU THEN WIPE THEM OUT!" I was furious and scared, I rushed forward and did a flurry of punches, and my arms broke! What was this guy made of? "Sick him" The human ordered and then the visor of the Digimon lifted and the last thing I saw was its horrible fangs.

(New character POV)

I was riding on Devidramon while my fallen angel Digimon followed. I heard of an island with an experiment on humans and Digimon to create war machines. If I could find any or some of the technology it would greatly increase my power and status to recreate my empire of Digimon. Damn Juri why did she have to mess everything up? Devidramon descended and I saw the ruined labs and entered them, almost every capsule was empty and I finally found one with a subject in it. (Just a heads up I DON'T OWN MEGAMAN) I saw the label it said Prototype XZ-207, inside they was what appeared a young human teen with robotic features, he wore long black clothes with a shorter red shirt under his top. He was around 5.7 ft and the label said he weighed 59 kg. I clicked the buttons on the computer and drained the tube of all fluids and then the humanoid opened his eyes and took out a green energy sword and yelled and slashed furiously **"ASSASSÍNIO DE ESPADA"** I dodged the blows an the humanoid was shocked and looked around like he just woke up. "What's your name?" I asked and he replied "Zero".

(Zero's POV)

I had just came out of the tube and slashed wildly with my sabre. I was confused, one moment I was fighting and the next I was here, next to this guy. He had crimson blood eyes that made your very soul chill over. He had short black hair and pale white skin, he wore a black trench coat with grey trousers; this guy looked like a little like a vampire. He looked about twenty and his smile was felt evil. He asked me my name and I replied, then he started speaking again. "What can you do?" He asked and I replied "What do you mean?" "I want to know what your capabilities are, you're fighting power, and I would like you to join me." "Why should I help you?" I asked and then he answered "because you were abandoned, because you have no other purpose right now" and I realised, currently he was right. "Fine" I finally spoke after a short silence "Initiating ". My body was now covered in red armour with a black suit under it, my sabre grew larger and used my force to slash downwards and split the island in two. "That will do, that will do, and my name is Taizou."

Yeah sorry for short chapter, I haven't been in the mood lately damn school. Miguel will get spotlight next then Adam then Protagonist then Haseo and Davis then Josh and then with a new instalment Ken from 02!


End file.
